


so hold on tight (and dont let go)

by crypticjeggings



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Sad Times in the Desert, its 2 am and im just like! oc time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticjeggings/pseuds/crypticjeggings
Summary: Glitter Gloom hates the desert.





	so hold on tight (and dont let go)

 

Glitter Gloom hated the desert sometimes.

When she’d first hit the road, she had quickly become enraptured in the way that the sunset would stretch over the endless horizon, lighting up the dips and rocky structures. She’d never seen anything like it.

But now, that stretching landscape seemed to be a harsh reminder of everything she couldn’t fix about the world.

She found herself out here too often now. It was a little rocky outcrop facing away from the radio station, so she could just let herself breath in the silence and peace. She also was away from the sandstorms, so that was a bonus as well.

As a gust started up, Glitter Gloom settled down into a sitting position on a rock she’d turned over last week. She let her hands drum over her thighs, drift down to her knee until she was staring at the worn fabric wrapped around her calves, a symbol of every time she’d fucked up.

Was it strange that she relived that moment so often? Was it an issue that she couldn’t help but be brought back to that moment with a Drac aiming its ray gun at her forehead, point blank? Sometimes she woke up, unaware that she was having a nightmare until the memory continued playing out while she was awake. The sight of red hair flashing as Party Poison tackled the soldier clad in white, and the scream of god-knows-who when the gun went off anyways and shot her right in the leg.

Glitter Gloom was grateful she could still walk.

God, fuck. The stinging tears were back, boiling and bubbling at the edges of her eyes and wanting to spill into the physical world. There was no one around, so she let herself take off her glasses just this once, and she stared into the sky streaked with reds and purples as the first tear traced its way down her cheek.

She didn’t snap back to attention until she noticed the footsteps coming to a stop right before where she sat. Fuck. Glitter Gloom had her glasses back on her face in a split second, a move she’d perfected over years of letting her guard down and having to hastily rebuild the walls.

“Glitter Gloom?” It was Party Poison, all hesitant and clearly worried about her being up here by herself. “Were you… crying?”

Oh right, that too.

She shook her head. “It’s okay, I’m fine, it doesn’t really matter.” But the way she sniffed betrayed her emotions and the fact that she was very much not okay. But he didn’t need to know that.

“Can I sit down?”

Glitter Gloom wanted to snap at him, wanted to growl at him to fuck off and not come back. But she would hate herself for weeks after the fact. Party Poison was, well, everything good in the world. So she just nodded and scooted over on the rock. She didn’t dare look at him.

Just his presence comforted her. His knee was settled against her thigh and the warmth from his body radiated from him. “Can I touch you?” He murmured, his voice oh-so-comforting. She nodded, of _course_ she nodded, and so he gingerly wrapped his arms around her. She was determined to stay tense, to stay upset and closed off, but he nestled his chin on her shoulder and pressed his forehead to her jaw, and Glitter Gloom found herself finally able to relax, finally able to let her shoulders go lax.

“Thank you,” she whispered, and brought a hand to run it through locks of desert-worn and bleach-damaged hair. It was beat up, but it was soft to the touch.

He hummed softly. “I’m with you.”

She rolled her eyes and was almost tempted to push him away, but she needed his comfort too much to seriously consider it. “Other than being with me.”

“I’m wondering about why you’re up here.”

Glitter Gloom didn’t have an immediate smart response to that, so she just continued stroking his hair before answering. “Sometimes when I’m thinking too much I just need to get away.”

“It’s a beautiful view,” Party Poison whispered, eyes cast out into the expanse of sand and rock. “I love the desert at this time of the evening.”

Glitter Gloom didn’t have the heart to tell him how much she despised the emptiness the sight left her with. He spoke of the Californian desert with such a reverence that it made her want to try and see it in a new life. But her thoughts always were the same out here. It was the perfect place for losing herself in her mind, while also being drawn out and away from the present and her own thoughts. It was meditative to stare out.

“You know you can talk to me if you need to,” he said, punctuating the remark with a kiss to her shoulder. “And you can cry in front of me whenever you need to.”

“Yeah, I know,” she murmured. But she still gazed down at her leg, at the crudely put together bandages, at the little notes and smiley faces that the Killjoys had left for her.

“Glitter Gloom.”

She finally looked at him, looked into his hazel eyes. Concern was etched into Party Poison’s features. “Seriously, I don’t want you to feel like you have to bottle everything up. I… I care for you a lot. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

She screwed her eyes shut, as more images started to replay in her mind. An argument, Party Poison wringing his hands as he talked with conviction and frustration, rusty doors slamming shut. Him coming back to the room as the moon spilled its silvery light over the landscape, whispering a soft apology and clutching her in his arms as he murmured comforting words into her hair. She’d cried in front of him for the first time that night, and though they never addressed it afterwards she firmly decided that it would be the last time as well.

“Can I remove your glasses?” He asked, voice tender. She didn’t move and he didn’t speak. But eventually she swallowed down a deep apprehension and nodded. Party Poison lifted hair dye-stained hands to her temples and removed the shades that obscured her eyes from the outside word constantly.

Glitter Gloom shifted and her eyes flitted to the ground in an attempt not to make eye contact with him. When she finally looked up for a split moment, she saw he was smiling.

“You’re beautiful at this time of the day, too,” he whispered. Then he settled his arms back around her and rested his face back on her shoulder, humming a gentle song she vaguely could recognize from her teen years.

When she started crying he didn’t mention afterwards, just like the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! this is kinda unedited cause its 2 am but if you know me on instagram please let me know if you see any mistakes <3


End file.
